Just a Toy
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Kakashi a man with much pride still hiding in the closet, secretly loves Minato.  Minato a man with marriage problems not meaningfully abuses his son, secretly loving Kakashi.  How will all these secrets bust free?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Toy**

**Chapter One**

His hands slipping around Kakashi. The controlling fingers tracing his hips. A slight pull and Kakashi was his.

This was game.

A simple game.

For Minato's amusement.

Kakashi was a strong man. No matter how many teenage boys walked through that class door he kept his cool. He never once made a pass. And he never gave in where he knew he could help. But when it came to something as simple as making him beg it was his coworker that did the job. Even though Kakashi knew that it was Minato's way of relief when his wife turned away from him he still wanted those chaste lips. Those teasing eyes to probe his form as he shook his hair back and cried for more.

"Please Mi- Ahhngh."

Every plead was a different pattern of language. Every drip of sweat enchanting Kakashi. The power trip that could send Minato in a world of paradise. With Kakashi he could control him like non other. Soon as that door shut and the teens were gone he had the silver haired man all to his heart's content.

"I will give you what you want, but you have to tell me what I want to hear."

"Minato-sens-"

He teased his nipples as he arched over his own desk. Oh Kakashi was such a bashful prince without his mask. Minato almost gave him what he wanted just to hear those moans of desire.

"Your almost there."

Minato leaned over him blessing him with single kiss on his stomach.

"Minato-sensei please make me feel like a dirty slut!" He screamed.

Minato's smirk grew larger. The pride Kakashi lived on all thrown in the trash with those simple words. Minato explained his thanks when Kakashi skid his nails in the desk with bliss.

"Minato!"

His ears being filled with his breathless pants. His so called masked lover was such a loud man in bed.

**xxx**

Sakura had forgotten her books in her last hour and had gone back to the school pretty late. She figured if the doors were open she'd' sneak in and sneak out, but her plan was interrupted with a shout and yelp.

"I knew you were playing with me! I'm not stupid!"

A growl was heard and the senior science teacher came parading down the stairs near the doors. He stopped midway when he found Sakura.

"What might you be doing here so late?" He whispered.

Mr. Hatake her language teacher came after him with tears stained eyes. Obvious he didn't see her he continued the fight.

"Minato we don't have to end this!"

He made a shushing sound while pointing down the stairs. Kakashi's view was cut off so as far as he knew Minato was just ignoring him.

"I know I'm more of a sex doll, but I can more then that..."

His words wondered off as Minato glared more evidently. He staggered back up the stairs.

"I loved you."

Kakashi disappeared and Sakura dashed off. She didn't need her books now. But her thoughts were bouncing everywhere! Her best friends dad had a affair with her language teacher for Christ sake! How would she tell Naruto or was it even her place to tell him.

**Author Note: **Hey guys it's been a while. I should be updating my other works, but I can't get the inspiration to coarse through me. So I started this little story. It's going to be a story of my enjoyment lol. I love this couple. So if you guys wanna she more then review and I might just make it a daily updater :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Toy**

**Chapter Two**

Minato woke up to his Saturday morning as usual. He got dressed and made a fancy lunch for his wife who would arrive later. Sitting down with a cup of tea he had a smoke. He may of only been in his boxers and his hair was un-brushed, but hell it was a Saturday. So just for the sake of all relaxation he propped up his legs and tilt back his chair. The kitchen was fairly clean and he didn't feel like cleaning the meager spatters he made.

"Hey! Dad! You locked me out again!"

He turned his head to the side to find the sliding door being bombarded with his son's pounding. He was used to locking the door for Kakashi was usually over on his Friday nights.

"I'm coming so chill out brat."

He loved his son of all things, but Naruto was certainly a hyper kid like he once was. He stalked over to the door and flipped the lock. Naruto pulled it open with a pout.

"Everyone is afraid of you so why do you lock the door. I mean... I know you and mom have been having a hard time, but isn't this a bit drastic."

Naruto took a step back. His father's eyes widened. Minato slapped him across the face.

"How dare you! This is none of your business!" He screamed.

"N-nevermind."

Naruto dashed past him and ran up to his room. Minato slammed his fist into the glass the doors. They shattered where his hand met it's form. The pieces of glass spreading everywhere and left the neighborhood looking towards his way. His hand was bleeding and it didn't make him cry. Nor did it make him particularly mad. He just carefully pulled his arm out of the whole and walked towards the phone on the wall next to him.

**xxx**

"Kakashi. Please pick up the phone. I've done it again. I need someone to vent with."

Kakashi ignored the message and continued to pack up his things. He told Minato a while ago he was planning on moving near the hospital that way he could visit his mother more often. He wasn't sure if Minato heard him in the midst of pulling on clothing, but he was certain he told the man.

A box fell from his hands and fell on his foot. It wasn't very heavy and it didn't hurt. He still couldn't handle picking it back up. He slumped into his big green chair and stared into space. He took the time to remember everything about the house. The first things he can remember was his father's suicide. It wasn't very chaotic. It was a silent death and as a young boy he didn't understand much. But the sanity did take it's toll and he doesn't remember two weeks before and after the suicide. His mother soon after lost it.

Kakashi grew fast so she would constantly call him Sakumo. She would take care of him with only the word Sakumo. It disgusted Kakashi, but he took the time tell she was wavering to even say those words to put her in the hospital. He was 18 at the time. It was around this time his crush Obito was lost in a horrible mining accident. His wife Rin stayed with Kakashi for a little while, but even she grew to hate him. He was left alone. A womanizer he became only so people couldn't see the man in the closet. He would sit for hours and talk to his father and Obito.

"I bet they would look down on me now."

"Your the man my husband his closest to right!"

He turned to the phone. He answered it this time.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you know what's made him so distant. I'm sorry to be suddenly asking these questions, but I need to know."

He bit is tongue. So many things he could tell her. That she's a selfish whore that doesn't care about her son. Or maybe that her husband was wrapped around his pinkie finger and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I wouldn't know. I'm surprised you called, I can come over if you need help."

He poured a fake sense of security into his words. He knew that it wasn't all her fault they fought, it was Kakashi's. If he wasn't in the picture demanding more then maybe their relationship would of advanced to treating their son like blood.

"Would you please."

**xxx**

He knocked on the door waiting for Kushina to answer the door. She swung it open with a unusually big grin.

"Uh... Hi."

She took a hold of his sleeve and drug him carelessly into the house.

"I made lunch if you want it."

He stared down at the table. He knew personally that the food was Minato's cooking. It smelled of that goofy youth.

"I'm good. So what did you need help with?"

Her grin faded into a emotionless facade. Her bright eyes falling to empty doll eyes. Kakashi didn't like the feel she was giving off.

"Sit please."

He did so and waited for her to follow in his steps.

"You see I'm awful lonely without Minato."

Her hand lightly brushed Kakashi's leg. He had dated to many women to know this tactic.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go-"

"But you just got here!"

She reached to grasp his shoulders and only failed. She tumbled on top of him with the chair falling back. The thud brought both blond men down the stairs in worry. She sat on Kakashi's chest with her hands supporting her above his shoulders.

"Mom!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note: **So a cliffhanger guys, what do you think is gonna happen when the secrets collide? Remember I'll continue to update everyday if you review. Because reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write more. :DDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Toy**

**Chapter Three**

"H-How could you;" Minato growled.

Naruto slapped his hands on his mouth and ran for the stairs.

"I was actually trying to make this work! I gave up on everything that kept us apart!"

He looked down at Kakashi. His hair separating his emotions from everyone, but Kakashi.

"Minato, it's not what it looks like..." Kakashi trailed.

His words were caught in his throat when he saw the tears that welled up in his lovers eyes. Kushina crawled off of him and took the table for support. Minato followed her movements, all the while noticing the cold meal. She looked over with scared eyes. He had only been this upset when he first became abuse to those around him.

"I loved you. How dare you even think to do these things."

He glared at Kakashi with his words. Kakashi knew what he meant and it him hard.

"Honey it's not what you think. I just asked Kakashi to come over and help me with some things."

"Minato don't yell at her."

His anger boiled over. Kakashi knew he was yelling at him, but Kushina didn't. Kakashi climbed out of the chair and almost ran for the glass door. Minato caught him first. His back slammed against the wall by the phone. His face brought higher and higher as his feet couldn't reach the ground. Minato had him by the collar of his shirt and what made him even more angry was that fact that Kakashi seemed near to emotionless.

The ringing of Kakashi's hand held distracted Minato for a moment. Mostly for the ring tone belonged to his mother. He of all people knew that Kakashi only carried that around for his mother's sake.

"Set me down."

He ignored Kakashi rare command in authority. So Kakashi in a hurry rummaged through his pocket. Minato was clearly not noticing, he just stood staring towards the ground. It was hard for Kakashi as his clothing was drooping with the gravity and the structure that held him up was shaking. He popped open the phone and answered just in time.

"Kakashi."

Kushina called for both of the men names. Minato pulled free first, but Kakashi just slumped down against the wall. His mask deepening in a darker color as he covered his eyes.

"Minato what did you do?"

He looked up at Kakashi and was struck with a pang of immediate knowledge. He had only heard Kakashi speak of his family once and that was when she collapsed in the hospital and he abruptly left school. He knew that Kakashi hated her, but couldn't stand seeing her in pain. He loved her almost more then he loved Minato.

"Is she okay!"

He merely shook his head and held the floor tiles with his other hand.

"Who- Who are you talking about?" Kushina asked.

"Then we have to go right away! Kushina we have to go to the hospital!"

Kushina helped Kakashi to his feet and dashed after Minato to get their shoes on. Their attention was swallowed into Kakashi's glare when he slammed his fists against the table. The food left to fall on the floor.

"Kakashi she'll be okay if we just get there;" Minato tried to comfort him.

"It's no use. She's finally gone."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note:** So sorry for another cliffhanger and the really short chapter :S You see though I shall spend all my time on getting you guys a huge chapter tomorrow :D So review so that it will really happen.


End file.
